Holiday Romance
by Song In-chun
Summary: Christmas Feast at Central Town! Will Mikan be able to attend the event? Where's Natsume? Will Hotaru stop selling Ruka's pictures? Find out!
1. Wondering About Him

-------------

Hey there guys! I'm a new-bee here! This is my first fanfic ever. Sorry for the errors if THERE ARE. I know there are! Thanks!

-------------

**CHAPTER 1**

_Wondering About Him_

Gusts of wind passed through the academy grounds. Everyone was seen wearing the Alice Academy sweater since Christmas Holidays was fast approaching except for Natsume, who intentionally refused to wear such he thought as "childish" things.

"Hey Natsume, why is that you are not wearing what we're supposed to wear right now?", Mikan said.

"Whatever, teddy bear print panties", said Natsume with that killer look.

"Did he just---Oh no!" Mikan cried and ran around the room with the helpless face shouting, "Natsume, you're really a…you're bad!"

The teacher came.

"Good Morning class! I am telling you guys that Christmas is coming and this year the academy had decided to put up a feast. The academy will be preparing a dinner party for everybody on Christmas Eve! I'm asking you guys to bring something that you can share – like cookies and cakes. The feast will be held at the Central Town and the bus will take us there so better be early, alright? " Narumi said.

"Yeah!", the whole class said, except for Hyuuga and Imai who are emotionless.

"Stupid! Those things are only for idiots.", Natsume said.

"That's cool and today it's my first time to celebrate Christmas with you guys!", Mikan told to the class.

"See? Only for idiots!", Natsume whispered.

"Oh yes.", Hotaru put in.

"I remember, there will be a gift giving ceremony at the party so each of you must bring one gift." Narumi added.

"Just one gift, Mr. Narumi?", Mikan said.

"Yeah, just one gift. You'll give your gift to the one you admire the most, so it's up to you who are you going to give it to.", Narumi said.

"Oh I see. Definitely I will give my gift to Ho-o"

"Shut your mouth Mikan, Keep it as a secret ok?"

"Alright. I'm so sorry Mr. Narumi!"

Days passed…

"The Christmas feast will be the day after tomorrow!", Mikan said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited about it!", Anna added.

Yuu came. "Hey girls, what are you up to? I've decided to bake some desserts to bring for the feast. Do you want to come? I have reserved the kitchen for us."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I need some sweets to bring for the feast", Mikan said.

"We'll come", the girls said.

Hotaru said, "Whatever, I have this -- Invention number 142: Shopping Robot – It will buy anything you want and anything you told him. Just put in some money in its pocket and it's ready to go. I'll just use this and I shall go back to my laboratory to finish something. Ok? See you later guys!"

"Bye Hotaru! I wonder what Hotaru is going to do. Hmm…", Mikan thought.

Ruka and Natsume are coming.

"Hi Ruka!", Mikan yelled.

"Hello Mikan! Hey guys where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"We are going to the kitchen to bake the desserts which we will bring for the feast." Mikan responded.

"Oh I see." Ruka said as he pat the little head of his rabbit.

"So have you two decided what to bring for the feast?", Mikan asked.

Ruka said, "Uhm, actually we're not…"

"We're not coming." Natsume put in.

"But why? It will be such an exciting event!", Mikan said.

"Whatever! Ruka come on, we still have something to do." Natsume said.

"Oh – yeah… Bye guys!" Ruka said.

As the two boys walked farther and farther away from her, Mikan had thought of the fact that Natsume is really very different from them. "Natsume is sometimes rude but I know he has a good and loving heart. He has always shown his concern for others first before himself. He's just afraid to be gentle because that will ruin his image in the academy. Anyway, whatever!"

The group went to the kitchen and baked

It was dark when Mikan, Anna, Yuu, and the others had finished baking cookies, cakes, brownies and other sweets to bring for the party. They were all exhausted for they had repeated some unsuccessful recipes.

Mikan headed to her room to work on the doll that she will give to Hotaru. Forgetting the time, she worked all night just to finish her doll. Suddenly, when she took a look outside the window, she saw Natsume running like there was an emergency. Mikan ignored him then she put the doll inside a paper bag and placed it on her table. She yawned and went to sleep. Actually, Mikan slept at around 4 am, so definitely she'll be on bed the whole day.

--------------

End of Chapter 1

Go submit a review…hahahaha! Please! I would like to know how my fanfic was. Kamsahamnida!


	2. Am I Going To Celebrate Christmas Alone?

  
Anyohaseyo! 

**xxx**Chapter 2 of my fanfic! Hope you like it! 

Note: I dunno if there is a clock tower at Alice Academy, if there's none, just imagine that there is! Hehe Hehe!! 

Anyway keep reading my fanfic. 

**CHAPTER 2**

_Am I Going to Celebrate Christmas Alone?_

**xxx**The day of Christmas feast**xxx**   
At the lunchroom: 

"I wonder where Mikan is. Have you seen her?" Hotaru asked her classmates. 

"No, we haven't seen Mikan." Ana and Yuu answered. 

"Maybe she's still sleeping, anyway she's always late." Hotaru said. 

"But it's noontime already, do you think something happened to her?" Yuu asked them. 

"No, it's ok. Let's just wait for her later when the bus comes." Hotaru answered. 

They continued eating not until Ruka came. 

Ruka gasping for air: "Hey guys, have you seen Natsume?" 

"No, you are the one who must know where he went to." 

"Yeah I know he went for a mission last night and he hasn't come back yet." 

"We'll let you know if we found him, alright?" 

"Ok thanks!" Ruka said. 

The day went on without Mikan and Natsume. It's almost time for departure. The bus came and the students were lined up outside. All the administrators and even the housekeepers are coming to the Christmas feast so no one will be in the academy. Everyone will be at the Central Town to celebrate Christmas Eve. 

"Where's Mikan?" Ana said. 

Mikan rushed from the dormitory to the students lined up. "Hey guys! I'm so sorry I was late!" 

"Oh there you are! Why did you not eat your lunch?" 

"I was sleeping. I was up all night because I had something to do." Mikan answered. 

Ruka is coming. "Hey guys!" 

"I thought you were not coming?" Mikan asked him. 

"Natsume said to me last night that I can go by myself, but I wonder where he is now. Have you seen him?" 

"Oh yeah I remember last night when I looked outside my window I saw Natsume running really fast, I guess there was some kind of errand or something." Mikan said. 

"I shall go find him and convince him to come to the party! Here, can you hold this for me, Hotaru?" Ruka said. 

"Alright." Hotaru answered. 

"Mikan, did you get your chocolate cookies in the fridge at the kitchen?" Yuu asked her. 

"No! Oh yeah! I forgot! I shall go get them." Mikan said. 

"Hey Ruka!" Mikan shouted. 

"Yeah what?" 

"I forgot something in the kitchen and at the same time I'm going to look for Natsume too. So you shall go now with Hotaru and just wait at the bus for the two of us. Ok?" Mikan said. 

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked. 

"Yes, I'll make sure I'll go back here with Natsume! I will find him! I'll drag him to come to the party!" Mikan said. 

"Alright then, see you later!" 

Ruka went back to Hotaru and the others. 

Hotaru, while holding Ruka's gift which he asked her to hold for him, whispered to Ruka and said, "Hey, are you giving this to Mikan?" 

"Uh-ah Yeah, kinda" Ruka said. 

"So you better tell her the truth on Christmas Day." Hotaru said. 

"What truth? Huh?" Ruka asked with a confused face. 

"Oh come on, you like Mikan, don't you?" Hotaru asked him. 

Ruka responded, "Shut up!" (Ruka: sweat dropping and blushing) 

Hotaru said, "If you cannot tell her tomorrow what you feel, I'll continue to sell your pictures. Oh my, I got loads of snail mail and phone calls asking for your pictures! Look at this!" 

Hotaru showed him the pictures and everyone laughed at it. 

"What's so funny!? Hmmph!" Ruka said. 

Meanwhile, Mikan went inside the kitchen, hurried to the fridge and grabbed the box of chocolate cookies. Then she went outside to find for Natsume. She went to every place that Natsume could go but she cannot find him. She shouted his name many times but there was neither a sound nor a response. 

At the bus, Mr. Narumi was making final arrangements. He shouted to the housekeeper, "Make sure you lock every door alright?" 

The housekeeper said "Yes sir!" 

Mikan was still hoping to find for Natsume and she cannot find any single part of him, not even his shadow. 

The housekeeper ran back to the bus where everybody is seated except for Natsume and Mikan. 

Mr. Narumi announced, "We will leave now!" 

"Oh no, Mikan and Natsume are not here yet!" Ruka and Hotaru said. 

"We shall go! No more excuses! We will be late. Everyone's gonna be there so certainly, there will be traffic jams. We better go now! " Mr. Narumi said. 

"But-" Hotaru and Ruka had no chance to find for Mikan and Natsume since the bus is leaving. 

"Poor Mikan." Hotaru said. 

"Same to Natsume. Anyway Natsume doesn't like those social events." Ruka added. 

Mikan ran into where the bus was, but she saw it – it was almost outside the gate. "I can't make it, oh no!" 

"What I'm going to do with this – with these chocolate cookies, with this doll?" Mikan said to herself. 

"I'd spent all day making these stupid chocolate cookies; I'd spent all night just making this stupid doll and I even missed sleep. And now I'm here in this cold, dark night alone." 

Mikan went around the academy to see if there are people. She was crying a flood of tears while walking. Because of her desperation and STUPIDITY, she even tripped down a few times. A little later, she started shivering and ran as fast as she can to the dormitory. She grabbed the knob of the door but she cannot open it. "I remember, Mr. Narumi said there will be no other people left here today and the housekeeper locked all the doors. Oh no! Poor Mikan!" 

Mikan went on walking while trembling because it was getting late at night. The wind blew harder and harder. The loose leaves were flying around and the trees made whooshing sounds. 

Mikan walked near the clock tower and said, "A few hours more and Christmas will be here, I wonder what they're doing there." She wiped her eyes with her small hands and uttered these words, "I guess I have to celebrate Christmas alone." 

"No, you're not alone." 

**xxx**HEY! I wonder who's that celebrating Christmas with Mikan!!!** xxx**

Wait for the next chapter! 

I'll try my best to give this fanfic a beautiful ending!! 

Keep reading my fanfic! 

Go submit a review and tell how do I do, because this is my first time to write a fanfic!!!! 

I'm not good at English so please give me consideration! Hehehe! 

Sorry for the errors in spelling or grammar. 

**Anyonghigaseyo! )**


	3. Tears for Christmas

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 of my fanfic…**

**Keep reading! OO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Tears for Christmas_

"No, you're not alone"

Mikan looked around to look whose voice that was from.

"It's me."

"Natsume?" Mikan said

"Why are you here? I thought you were so excited about this?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I was about to go when I forgot something in the kitchen." Mikan answered.

"Idiot, you're forgetting things always!"

"Then I saw that the bus was outside the gate and I did not afford to catch it."

"Because you're stupid."

"Shut up. I am here now because of you. Ruka cannot find you so I told him to get on the

bus so I can get these cookies and at the same time to find for you. I have searched for you all throughout in the academy and I cannot find you. And now you're here telling me that I am stupid?"

"Well, then why did you not go inside the bus and instead you waited for me all this

time?"

"Because I - "

"Because what? You care for me huh? Don't you?"

"Uhm, because I promised Ruka to bring you back!" (Mikan blushing while yelling at

Natsume xx)

"Is that so?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, thick-skinned!" Mikan answered.

Mikan thought, _"Natsume was thinking that I care for him? Shut up! He really is a thick skinned idiot! Stupid Well, actually the truth is… No, it can't be! It can't be! It can't be!"_

Mikan was confused holding her shaky head…

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Natsume called her as he put his face nearer and nearer Mikan.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted to Mikan's face.

Mikan opened her eyes and said, "Huh? Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Why are you shocking me like that? Didn't you know that I hate those?" Mikan answered.

"How will I know? Oh yeah, because you're an idiot!" Natsume put in.

"Well, I have something to ask you." Mikan said.

"What is it?" Natsume responded.

"Well uh -"

Mikan was staring up in the sky when suddenly a shooting star drove across. She then

closed her eyes and started to wish. "I wish that …" It was starting to rain and suddenly Natsume grabbed her hand and hurriedly went to the nearest roofed area. They both sat on the open floor resting their backs on the wall.

"Hey what did you just do to me?" Mikan asked.

"Didn't you know it's raining?"

"Yes, I do. But why? (Mikan – putting her face towards Natsume's) You care for me huh?

Were you afraid I would get wet? Were you afraid I would catch a cold? Hmmph, Now I see." Mikan said as she looked away from Natsume and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"See what?" Natsume asked.

"That you've got a little piece of concern for the people around you!" Mikan answered.

"Hey! Are you even human? I don't think you are." Natsume said.

"Go away! Who are you to say that to me? Why are you still teasing me like that, didn't

you remember I told you that I am here, and not in the party because of you? I didn't catch the bus so I was left here alone. I was shivering in the cold for hours and was crying because I can't find you. And unfortunately all the doors here in the academy are locked, not a single one was open."

Mikan bowed her head and tears started to fall down from her eyes.

**xxx Time Check: 11:00 pm – 1 hour to go, it's Christmas! **

Meanwhile, at the party, everybody started to eat dinner. There were loads of festive dishes served. There were mouthwatering desserts that Hotaru is craving for. Everyone seems to be excited and happy except for Ruka, who was thinking about Mikan.

"Hey, Ruka what's up?" Hotaru said as she place a spoonful of strawberry cheesecake in her mouth.

"Huh?" Ruka said.

"Thinking about Mikan huh!?" Hotaru said as she place a spoonful of blueberry cheesecake in her mouth.

"So what?"

"Hmmm whatever, I'll just indulge myself here, there are loads of cakes here!" Hotaru said as she stacked her sixth plate of cake on her table.

Mr. Narumi went on the platform and said, "Guys, we'll start the gift giving ceremony. Each one of you will hand in a gift to your special someone. Please take note that you can only give your gift to anybody that's in here, nowhere else. No excuses that you have forgotten your gift! Alright? We'll start with…"

A few kids were finished to say the name of the person whom they'll give the gift. They were on stage too! It's the Natsume fans club's turn and they said monotonously, "Actually, these gifts are for Natsume, but where is he? Where's our Natsume? Anyway, we would like to give this to his best friend, Ruka! Here you go Ruka!"

Ruka received a mountain of Christmas wrapped gifts from the Natsume fans club.

"It's Ruka's turn now."

"Oh yeah…" Ruka went on stage and said these words, "The truth is, I'm gonna give this to someone, but she's not here; so, I'll just give this to her best friend, Hotaru."

Hotaru came up at the stage and told this, "This gift is supposed to be for my best friend, but because as Ruka told a while ago, she's not here. I guess this will be the best gift for Ruka. The reason why I made this gift for Mikan is that I like Mikan to be with Amanatsu. As you remember, she left for a special project. This is a mini Amanatsu actually. Here, Ruka, you can stare at Mikan's look-alike forever!

Gossips were heard, "What Ruka has Mikan!? What?! My Ruka, No way!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the late update guys.. Keep reading.. )**

**Thanks for the review.. Go for more. hehehehe**

**Wait for the next chapter!!**


	4. Christmas Couples

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4 - HOLIDAY ROMANCE**

**Hope you like it!**

**I am sorry! I think the Chapter 3 was a little disorganized.**

**I was busy so I didn't find time to polish it. Now I'm back.**

**Keep reading!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Christmas Couples_

"What! My Ruka has Mikan? It can't be!!!" told by the Natsume-Ruka fans club.

Hotaru gave Ruka the mini Amanatsu. Ruka thought it's the best gift he'd ever received.

The foreign businessmen and major international stockholders went to the party too. They're giving Hotaru their all just to have her. And because of those money-minded people that were following Hotaru, she had the most gifts that night; same to Ruka, who was given a mountain of gifts from his and Natsume's fans club.

**Time Check: 11:30 pm – 30 minutes to go!**

Mr. Narumi said, "We're awarding the Christmas Couple tonight! They both received the most gifts for the night. And they're Miss Imai and Mister Nogi! Congratulations guys! You both win a special treat tomorrow on Christmas Day!"

The Christmas couple went on stage.

(The investors, businessmen and other fans of Hotaru Imai looked like heartbroken!)

Some voices said, "I wonder what will be Hotaru and Ruka's special treat tomorrow!" "How sweet!"

Hotaru said, "I want money."

Ruka answered, "Is that all you think of?"

"Why? Should I think of Mikan all the time? Like you?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, remember to tell the truth to Mikan on Christmas day!"

"Huh, I'll try. Are you really going to stop selling my pictures?"

"I'm not sure, it depends." (Hotaru – emotionless)

"Hotaruuuu!!" (Ruka – feels like crying!)

Some people said, "Oh look at Hotaru and Ruka! They're such a cute couple!"

Hotaru went off stage first. Ruka followed her like a shadow! Ruka is still asking for her to stop the selling of pictures.

Mr. Narumi announced, "Let's wait for the clock to strike at 12! Ok?"

"Yes!"

"It's the first time having such event here in Alice Academy!"

"Oh yeah"

"Let's just wait a little more!"

**xxx** Meanwhile, at Mikan and Natsume's celebration:

"Go away! Who are you to say that to me? Why are you still teasing me like that, didn't

you remember I told you that I am here, and not in the party because of you? I didn't catch the bus so I was left here alone. I was shivering in the cold for hours and was crying because I can't find you. And unfortunately all the doors here in the academy are locked, not a single one was open."

Mikan bowed her head and tears started to fall down from her eyes.

There was silence for a few minutes. Mikan started to feel cold. Natsume noticed it and went away. She felt guilty that she said those words to Natsume. She looked to where Natsume was sitting. She looked sideways. She looked everywhere, but Natsume's gone. Mikan bowed her head again and said to herself, "_Maybe he went away because I said those words to him. Shall I say sorry? No, he's the one who is supposed to say sorry, not me. But, did I hurt him? No, he has no feelings! He didn't even realized that he -"_

"I'm sorry." Natsume said.

Mikan looked up to Natsume who was removing his sweater.

"Uhh…" Mikan was speechless.

"Here, take this." Natsume said as he hand in Mikan his sweater that he's wearing. "You feel cold?" he added.

"No, I will not take that." Mikan said as she stared at the falling drops of rain.

"Come on, take this!" he said.

"I said no." Mikan answered with a strong impact.

"Come on, take this. You're cold!" he said forcefully.

"Didn't you hear? I said Nooooooo." Mikan said.

"Can you be back to normal?" Natsume asked calmly to Mikan as he sat down beside her (and nearer too!)

"Well, I'm in my normal state!" Mikan said.

"No, you're not!" Natsume said.

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"I said I am in my normal state! Didn't you hear what I said?"

"You're not in your normal state!" Natsume said.

**o0o0o0 Time Check: 11:55 pm o0o0o0 5 minutes to go, it's Christmas!**

"I am!"

"You're not!" 

"I am! I am! I am!"

"You're not, floral panties!!"

"What did you just say? Arghhh! Did you just? Uhh! Natsume you're really a-------" Mikan said as she stood up and grab his collar.

"I'm a what? Now you're back to normal!" Natsume said.

Achooo---! Mikan just started to sneeze.

"Now wear this." Natsume said as he gave Mikan the sweater.

"Alright then. But your sorry wasn't enough!" Mikan said.

"It wasn't enough? Oh come on!"

"Hmmm…"

"Alright, I'll burn up a door for you so we can get in." Natsume said and he went to the nearest door.

"No, never do that! That's destroying school property!" Mikan said.

"Whatever! You even think there are rules?"

Natsume was about to burn up the door as he lit his fire.

"Hey, stop that! Don't do that Natsume!" Mikan shouted and hurriedly went to where Natsume was. She grabbed Natsume's body and they tripped down at the stairs and fell off at the rain with Mikan on top of Natsume - face to face. She stared at his eyes and so do he. They've been in that position when the clock tic-tocked at twelve.

"Mer-ry Christmas, Mikan."

"Merry Christmas too, Natsume."

The rain stopped and it started to snow. The two were still in their position.

Mikan was about to stand up and suddenly Natsume held her back and pulled her towards him. Her head was beside his'; her hands were on his shoulders.

"Achooo!" Mikan sneezed again.

Natsume stood up and carried Mikan to where they were before.

They sat together side by side, resting their backs on the wall.

"It's so good to see the snow at a time like this! Right, Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Uh, yeah." he said as he looked away from Mikan – blushing!

"Natsume, where were you anyway before you came here?" Mikan said.

"I went for an academy's errand."

"Really, then why did you take so long?"

"Who cares?"

"Why? Is it a crime asking you those questions? Why are you always like that? I was just curious about you…"

"Whatever." Natsume answered.

More silence…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the party, everyone greeted each other with a "Merry Christmas." They continued eating while some opened their gifts and said "Thank you's."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At Mikan and Natsume's party,

"It's a little bit strange having you with me to celebrate Christmas." Mikan said.

"So you want me to go? Then I'll go!" Natsume answered.

Natsume stood up and was about to go but suddenly, Mikan held his hand.

Mikan shouted, "Natsume!"

"What do you want?"

"Just stay here with me." Mikan said as she bowed her head.

He then rested his back on the pillar opposite where she was seated.

"Why are you always like that to me? You keep on telling me to go away then suddenly you want me back? I can't understand you!" Natsume said.

"Because I am –… I am -"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O0o0o0o0 What do you think Mikan will say?! **

**I don't even know.**

**Sorry guys for late update… I was really busy making arrangements with my new dormitory…I'll be moving in…**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Go submit one!!**

**Keep reading…**

**I'm hoping for a better chapter next time…**

**Even me, I am getting crazy in here. So confusing!!! Lol.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! Keep reading!!!**


	5. This Is For You

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Anyohaseyo!!**

**This is Chapter 5!  
**

**I didn't even imagine that this story will get to chapter 5!**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**Keep reading!**

**Note: The wish that Mikan's talking about was the wish when she saw a shooting star way back in the earlier chapters…**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 5**

_This Is For You_

"Because I am -… I am…"

Grrrr…(stomach growl – I dunno what to call those grrr… sorry!)

"I am hungry!"

"Don't you have food? I know you have…Idiot! Have you forgotten?" Natsume said

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me Natsume! Thanks Heaven, you're granting my wish!"

"Hmn…what wish?"

Mikan ignored him. She opened the box of chocolate cookies and hand in a piece into her mouth.

"Hey Natsume, do you want some?"

"No thanks!"

"Come on! I baked these cookies!" 

"That's why I don't like them!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm not hungry!"

Grrrr… (Natsume's stomach!!!)

"See that? You're hungry! You are lying! Idiot!" Mikan said.

"So what? Who cares?"

"Here, have some!" Mikan said this as she forcefully placed a chocolate cookie into Natsume's mouth.

"Will I die tomorrow? Do you think?" Natsume asked her.

"Why will you die anyway?"

"Because of these stupid cookies!"

"What!? What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Natsume was about to get some more cookies and suddenly, "Hey, get off of my cookies!"

"Why would I?" Natsume said.

"Because you are so STUUPIIID!" Mikan answered.

"No I'm not! You're the one who's stupid!" Natsume said as he grabbed the box of cookies and ran away. Mikan stood up and ran after him; she said, "Hey! Hey Natsume! Natsume! Arghhh!! Stupid Natsume! You are telling me that you'll die because of those cookies then you'll just take it? Oh, come on!"

Mikan tripped down while Natsume's still running away. She got up and still ran after him. They ran after each other and they got tired of running.

Natsume ate everything inside the box and didn't notice that there's only one left.

"Hey little girl, there's only one piece left!"

"Stupid! You ate all my cookies!! I'm so hungry! Oh no Natsume! Why are you doing these to me? Why heaven – you're not granting my wish!"

"You can have this! Here you go." Natsume said and he hand in to Mikan the little piece of cookie.

They sat down where they were before – Natsume opposite Mikan.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The party ended and the students got up into the bus and headed back to the academy. All this time, Ruka and Hotaru still argue about the telling of the truth to Mikan and the selling of Ruka's pictures.

"Hey! Can you please stop selling those pictures!

"No, I can't"

"Why?"

"I need money."

"Don't you have enough money?"

"No."

"I'll promise to tell the truth to Mikan!"

"No, I can't be sure that you can do that."

"Hey! Come on Hotaru!"

"Why, what do you need? You can't tell the truth to Mikan huh?"

"Oh, not that…"

"Hey you are lying. Don't you? I bet you can't tell Mikan!"

"Then I'll try!"

"Alright then! I'll wait!"

"Hmmpph…" Ruka said as he cross his arms in front of him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, at Natsume and Mikan:

"Anyway, what was your wish on the shooting star?" he asked.

"Why? Do I have to tell you? None of your business!"

"Do you care telling it to me?"

"Hmmph…"

Natsume grabbed the paper bag and sat beside Mikan.

"What's inside this paper bag? Your gift huh?" Natsume said.

"Uhm, yeah…" she answered.

She thought, _"Why would Natsume ask those kinds of questions? Does he really care if I tell him? Whatever, I'm just imagining!"_

"Who are you giving it to? Oh yeah, Hotaru. You really love Hotaru huh?!"

"No that's not for her…Mr. Narumi said that this gift shall be given to the one you most love. But I love everyone of my friends, so…"

"Whatever." he said.

Mikan yawned and said, "I'm sleepy!"

"Natsume, aren't you sleepy?"

"Uh, not yet." he said.

Mikan rested her back on the floor and closed her eyes, while Natsume was looking at the flakes of snow falling down from the dark sky.

She was struggling and was so annoyed when he looked at her and said, "Why, what's up?"

"I can't sleep and Achoo---!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you think so? Achoo---!"

"Should I call for help?" Natsume said as he stood up.

"Uhhh…Nat-su-me…"

"What do you need Mikan?" he said.

"I need you…"

"Uhhh…Then I'll stay here, that's what you want!" he said.

Natsume carried Mikan and then sat down so her head can rest on his lap.

Natsume held Mikan's hand because he saw that it was shivering. He felt the coldness of her hand. Then he said these words to Mikan, "You need rest. Go sleep now. I'll stay here with you."

In Mikan's thought, _"Natsume. Natsume's holding my hand. I can feel the warmth. I cannot feel the chill anymore…Heaven thank you. Natsume's here with me. He's here. He's really here."_

Mikan slept while Natsume was holding her hand. He then got the paper bag to see what's in there. He opened it and pulled out the doll which Mikan had made. The doll looked like Mikan, and Natsume smiled when he saw it. He said, "You're really an idiot! Hmn…" He saw the card and he opened it. These words were written on it:

_This gift is for you because…_

_You were the first one who greeted me Merry Christmas._

_So you shall the only one who has the right to receive this._

_Whoever you are, please take care of this; I made this with all my heart…_

_I spent all night just making this. _

_This looks like me? Isn't it?_

_Merry Christmas to you._

_With love, Mikan._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Please look forward for the next chapter…**

**I promise to have more Ruka-Hotaru scenes…**

**Keep reading…**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Go submit one! **

**Thanks again… **


	6. Innocent and Broken Heart

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

**This is Chapter 6 of Holiday Romance**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**Thanks for reading…**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Innocent and Broken Heart_

Natsume read the card that was in Mikan's gift. Mikan thought of giving the gift to Hotaru, but she thought of all her friends in the academy so she had decided to just give it to the first one who will greet her Merry Christmas.

Mikan was sleeping while still holding Natsume's hand. He said, "So this is mine huh?"

Natsume put the card inside the bag along with the doll. He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

When Natsume was asleep, Mikan rose up from where she was lying down. She noticed Natsume's hand was still in her hand. She was shocked that Natsume held her hand all this time so she pulled her hand away from him. Suddenly, she sat beside him and said, "Thank you Natsume, Here's my Christmas gift for you. Better read the card inside, ok?" Mikan felt better now but still tired. She also felt guilty for having him taking care of her while she felt sick.

Mikan held his open hand again and said, "Thank you Natsume. I'll lend you my hand while you sleep." Mikan rested her head on Natsume's shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and said, "Thank the heavens, you have granted my wish."

The two slept together throughout the Christmas dawn, not noticing that the Alice Academy bus had just arrived. The time was about two am. The students went straight to their respective dormitories because they all felt tired partying, dancing, eating and greeting each other Merry Christmas. Because the sky was dark and the place where Natsume and Mikan were sleeping was at the back of the academy, no one noticed them.

Ruka was still pleading for Hotaru about the issue.

Ruka said, "Hey Hotaru, what if I didn't tell Mikan?"

"Then I'll continue selling your pictures."

"What! Can you give me other tasks, except for confessing to Mikan!?"

"Hmm"

"Please Hotaru!!"

"Alright then, be my slave!"

"Huh?" 

"Be my slave!"

"Uh ok, in that case, if I become a slave of yours, you'll stop selling those pictures?"

"I'm not sure. I just got a phone call from one of your fans. And yeah, the fourth batch of pictures that I have reprinted will come tomorrow."

"Come on Hotaru!"

"Sweet dreams!" Hotaru said as she closed the door of her room.

"No, Hotaruuuu!!"

Ruka walked away and told himself, "Poor you, Ruka!"

Hotaru said, "I shall prevent Ruka from confessing his feelings to Mikan, so I can still sell his pictures! Ha-ha. Good night Ruka…"

The students slept inside their rooms except for Natsume and Mikan who were sleeping sweetly with holding each other hands and Mikan's head resting on Natsume's shoulder.

It was Christmas morning and it was still snowing. Gossips were around about what special treat would Hotaru and Ruka have from their prize of the Christmas couple last night. The two were told to come to the teacher's office to get their special prize. The two met each other in the hallway and Hotaru told him, "Be my slave!" Hotaru grabbed the knob of the door and at the same time Ruka did the same. They've touched each other's hands! They came inside and they were given the prize. Mr. Narumi handed in to them a VIP card at Central Town which consists of shopping spree at the Christmas Bazaar, a free entrance to the amusement park and a dinner for two at the Central Town Restaurant. The two went away with their cards.

Ruka and Hotaru walked side by side and Ruka started the conversation.

"Have you seen Mikan?"

"No. Yeah, we left her here at the academy last night."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Let's find her, and also Natsume! They're lost!"

"Alright then."

The two searched for Natsume and Mikan. They went all around the school and at last they found them but…

Natsume woke up and saw Mikan's head resting on her shoulder – sleeping. Then he move a little away from her and stared at Mikan's face. He said, "Merry Christmas Mikan, thanks for this. Here's my gift…" Natsume kissed her on the lips very softly. Mikan didn't know that Natsume kissed her because she was sleeping. Natsume stood up and carried Mikan. When he turned into the direction of the dormitory, He saw Ruka and Hotaru…

"Nat-su-me." Ruka said.

Natsume felt ashamed of thinking that maybe the two saw what he had done to Mikan. But he said this like nothing had happened, "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked.

"Just here…with Mikan."

"You spent the Christmas Eve with Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"Since when the two of you were here?" 

"Last night. I'll go now guys, I'll take Mikan to her room."

"Thank you Natsume, for taking care of Mikan!" Hotaru said.

Ruka was speechless and did not know what to do. Natsume walked away carrying Mikan with his two arms and took her to her room. Ruka saw a bag at the place where Natsume and Mikan had been. He came to it and it was the gift. He opened it and he saw the card. He read what was written on the card. He was hurt and he dropped the gift. He ran away. Hotaru picked up the doll and the card then put them inside the bag. Hotaru then lost sight of Ruka so she just decided to return the gift to Mikan.

Everybody that Natsume and Mikan had passed was all staring at them. They're thinking that something had happened to the two since they all know that they're not at the party last night.

Natsume shouted, "What are you staring at?"

Sumire was coming and she saw Natsume carrying Mikan. She said, "Na…Natsume! Is that you? Where have you been…? And you're carrying Mikan? What! Stupid girl! What did you do to my Natsume?"

"Shut up!! Who cares?" Natsume said as he walked away from Sumire.

Natsume stopped at Mikan's room and he opened it. Finally, he placed her on the bed.

Natsume sat beside her and stared at Mikan's face.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was on her way to Mikan's room to return the gift.

Mikan opened her eyes and he saw Natsume's face, nothing else.

Natsume hurriedly looked away.

Hotaru was about to knock at the door but…

Mikan shouted, "Where am I?" 

"Inside your room."

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"Uh…I carried you here from outside."

"Oh really, is that so? Oh yeah! I remember. We were there outside!"

"Idiot! You forget things easily! Maybe you forgot that today is…"

"It's Christmas! Of course, I do remember that today is Christmas!" Mikan said as she stood up on her bed.

"I thought you didn't remember…" 

"Merry Christmas Natsume!" She hugged him and said, "Thank you Natsume!"

Natsume had nothing to say so he just hugged her back. The two seemed happy about what happened last night.

Natsume said, "I'll be going…"

"Oh wait, remember the gift from last night? That's for you…"

"I know…Hmn" He smiled.

"But where is it?"

"Oh, I think I left it outside."

"Let's go get it!" Mikan said.

She opened the door and saw Hotaru holding the bag.

Mikan said, "Hey! Hotaru! Merry Christmas Hotaru!"

"I'm bringing this back. Bye." Hotaru said.

"But wait! Hotaru!!" Mikan said.

"I'll go now." Natsume said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks again. See you later!" Mikan said.

Meanwhile, Hotaru went around the academy and was finding for Ruka.

She found him sitting at the bench with his animal friends.

"Hey Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Uh, hi Hotaru."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You seem don't feel too good."

"No, I'm ok."

"Can you still tell Mikan?"

"About that… Uh… I guess it's better not to tell her. Natsume is…"

"Then how about selling of your pictures? I can continue it right?"

"Huh! Hotaru! No! I'll be your slave!"

"Fine, let's go slave."

"Uh… Ok master! Bye my furry friends!"

The two went to the dormitory and she said, "Let's go to Central Town."

"Sure, master! I'll just get my VIP card."

"Ok, let's meet up here after 30 minutes, ok?"

"Ok…"

They went to their respective rooms.

Some of the students saw and heard the conversation of the two and they said to each other,

"May be they're having a date!"

"No, I thought Ruka likes Mikan?"

"Then what's wrong dating someone else?" 

"Nothing, but I saw Natsume carrying Mikan this morning?"

"Where they have been? They're not at the party."

"Maybe…"

"Shut your mouth people. Don't butt in on other people's business." Natsume said passing by the gossiping people.

After 30 minutes, Hotaru and Ruka met up and were ready to go. They went to the office to activate the VIP card and so a private transportation will be ready to pick them up at the academy.

Meanwhile, Mikan thought of saying sorry to him because she broke the promise of bringing back Natsume and coming to the party. So she looked around and suddenly,

The car came; Hotaru and Ruka went inside.

"I wonder where Hotaru and Ruka will be going. I guess I have to say sorry when they come back." Mikan said to herself.

Mikan heard the news of Ruka having a date with Hotaru. So she confirmed it to her friends, Anna and the others.

"Hey, Do you know where Ruka and Hotaru were going?"

"Uh, yeah… They won a VIP card to Central Town. They both get exciting freebies and special prizes there…" 

"Oh really, how come they have that card?"?"

"It's from last night. They won the Christmas Couple award." 

"Oh, I see." Mikan went away and got back to her room.

Inside the car,

Hotaru said, "Maybe through this you will forget everything that we saw." 

Ruka answered, "Huh? What did we see?"

"Nothing, maybe you have forgotten…"

"Definitely."

"Let's have fun today, anyway, it's Christmas."

"Alright."

"Let's go!"

" I give up on her."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about me…Don't feel sorry for me…"

"Ok then."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wait for the next chapter…**

**HotaRuka fans out there…the next chapter will be about Hotaru and Ruka's Central Town Christmas date…Watch out!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Thanks for reading…**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! Keep reading! Oo**


	7. We Got Each Other

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is Chapter 7 of my fanfic!!!  
**

**This is HotaRuka Special.**

**Hope you like it… Keep reading!**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Go submit one…**

**I'm very happy that there are people who are spending time reading my fanfic…Hehe**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 7**

_We Got Each Other_

Hotaru and Ruka arrived at the Central Town. They bid goodbye to the car which brought them from the academy. The car went away. Since it's Christmas Day, many people were strolling along the streets of Central Town. The people were shopping at the Christmas bazaar, dining at the fine restaurants and enjoying themselves at the amusement park. Besides that, Central Town has it all. It even had cinemas, variety of boutiques, library, salons and roadside carts selling different snacks.

Adding to the people there at Central Town was the Ruka Fan's Club and Hotaru's foreigner fans.

Ruka said, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Anywhere, I don't know…"

"Have you even had a date before?"

"Uh, yeah."

"With whom?"

"With Mikan."

"You guys even call that a date? Hotaru's a girl, and so as Mikan, so…Who's the boy?"

"Idiot. Of course, Mikan." 

"Huh? But…I don't think she's a boy…"

"Didn't you notice her? She always acts roughly…" 

"Ohh… yeah… but can you even consider that he's a boy, just based from that she acts roughly?"

"Whatever, shut up slave."

"Hey, you're calling me a slave?"

"Yes, anyway, who are you to me?"

"I'm your slave!!!"

"See…?"

The fans club spied to see what will Hotaru and Ruka do.

"Hi, Ruka!!!" the fans club said monotonously.

"Ah. you're all here, huh…" 

"Yeah! We want to celebrate Christmas with you…My lovely Ruka!!!"

"Uh, but…" 

Hotaru felt a little ignored but she remained silent. Then, suddenly, she got hold of Ruka's arm and said, "Come on sweetheart!"

"Uhh…Yes dear!" 

And the two went away, leaving the Ruka fans club heartbroken.

Ruka said to Hotaru, "Why did you do that?"

"To keep you away from the girls…"

"Well, so you're not a girl, is that what you mean?"

"Idiot, you don't understand…"

"Well, what do I not understand?"

"We're here because of you! I'm worried about you because you feel trash to Mikan! We're here to have fun and forget your love for Mikan! I feel really sorry for you. You really like Mikan a lot, but…" she said this then she bowed her head.

"I do really like Mikan a lot. But do you think I can still go on for it?"

"No, you can't."

"See. Let's stop this nonsense and let's have some fun! Ok?"

"Ok!"

Ruka held her hands and ran towards the Fountain Square. They sat at one of the benches there.

"Hotaru, do you want something to eat?" 

"Buy me one of those, slave…" Hotaru - pointing at the fluff puff cart.

"Uh ok."

Ruka hurriedly went to the cart of fluff puff and bought two for each of them.

Meanwhile, the foreign fans of Hotaru were coming towards her. Ruka noticed it and he hurriedly paid for the fluff puffs.

"Hi, Ms. Imai! Are you alone? I want you to…Can we invite you to our…"

"Hey, Hotaru is with me! We're having a date!" Ruka said as he hand in Hotaru's fluff puffs.

"Oh really? A date? I don't even think Ms. Imai agrees on those kinds of invitations…"

"Yes, I do. And please go away!" Hotaru said as she picked up her Baka gun and shot them with it. The foreigners went away.

"Oh my, I'm always having trouble with them." Hotaru said.

"Don't worry; we'll pretend to be dating…so no one can interfere!"

"Yeah, I guess. A master and slave date!"

"Hahahaha!"

They both laughed at themselves. They finished their fluff puffs and they stood up.

"So where do you want to go?" Ruka said.

"Uh, I remember, the delivery of your photos will be today! I guess I'll just have to pick them up!" 

"Way to go Hotaru…" Ruka said this sickly.

They went to the photo printing shop. When they were about to enter, they saw at the glass window all the different pictures of Ruka posted on it.

"Whaaaaaaat!" Ruka said.

"Oh no." Hotaru said.

They both entered the shop and the owner said, "Hey, you're the famous Ruka Nogi!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so…" he said.

"I came here to pick up the pictures of him!" Hotaru said to the owner.

"Oh, the delivery truck just left moments ago."

"I see."

"You shall wait for it at the academy."

"Ok then, thanks."

Hotaru and Ruka went away from the shop.

"I know, let's go to the amusement park!" he said.

"Ok then." she said.

"Why do you look not so good this time, Hotaru?" 

"Because…" 

"Because what?"

"Because, I missed the delivery truck at the photo printing shop."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hotaru, are you still going to sell my pictures?"

"I guess so, the delivery will be soon there at the academy. What shall I do with all of them?"

"Uhhh… Hotaru!!! Hotaru!!! Stop selling my pictures!"

"Stop calling me Hotaru."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Call me master, and I'll call you slave! Ok?"

"No, that's unfair!!"

The Ruka fans club was still spying on them and they appeared from nowhere suddenly.

"Hey, Ruka!! Will you come with us?"

"Uh…No! Never! I'm with Hotaru can't you see?"

"Shut up. Come on sweetheart." Hotaru said this and she put out her Baka gun and shot the Ruka fans club.

"You! Hotaru Imai! You will pay for all you've done!" said by one of the Ruka fans and they walked away.

"Let's go Hotaru."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, let's go master…"

"Perfect."

They went directly to the amusement park. They rode the roller coaster, the carousel, the water bicycles …everything! They almost tried every attraction at the amusement park. They got tired so they went inside a restaurant.

Not knowing, the restaurant was full of people – including the Ruka fans club!

They sat at one of the tables and they were given the menu. They ordered their food and waited for it. The waiter served their food – including Hotaru's flavorful and mouthwatering cakes. The two just noticed that the Ruka fans were all staring at them. So Ruka whispered to Hotaru, "Hey, let's pretend like we're dating ok?" 

"Why?"

"Look at them."

Hotaru looked where the fans were. She stuck out her tongue to them. Then the fans gave Hotaru an earthquaking look.

Hotaru said, "Feed me."

"Uh… ok." 

Ruka placed a spoonful of cake into Hotaru's mouth.

Because the fans were angrier than before, Hotaru placed a spoonful of cake into Ruka's mouth too! Hotaru loved the idea of making jealous of the fans.

So, the two still pretended to be dating. On the other hand, the fans still spied on the two.

Hotaru said, "I'm full…"

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to the movies."

"Uh…ok then…"

The two went to the movie center. Ruka thought that it's one way of escaping from the fans that were running after him.

The two sat side by side at the cinema. The lights went out. The movie started. Halfway on the movie, Hotaru was seen sleeping and having a hard time with it, so…

Ruka held Hotaru's head and he dragged it towards his shoulders.

He said, "Hotaru, sleep tight. I'll finish this movie first before we go! Hahaha!"

Ruka finished the movie and so…

"You're still sleeping! Hmn…"

Ruka carried Hotaru on his back and sat outside of the movie center.

He waited for Hotaru to wake up so the two sat there for a moment… Still, Hotaru's head rested on his shoulder.

Ruka said to sleeping Hotaru, "Hey, will you stop selling my pictures? Please? Can you do that? Hahaha, I guess I'll not hear an answer…"

"Well, keep on sleeping, Hotaru!"

There were photographers coming and were taking shots everywhere. And one of them happened to be taking a shot of Ruka and Hotaru.

Ruka was shocked and… "What are you doing? He-Hey! Hey!" The photographers ran away.

"Stupid photographers. Whatever."

The car which picked them up came. Ruka saw it so Ruka carried sleeping Hotaru on his back again. They went inside the car and hurriedly went back to the academy.

The next day, rumors were heard all throughout the academy about Ruka and Hotaru dating. There were even pictures of them enjoying their time…

Mikan was shocked in the news, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Hotaru… Hotaru and Ruka!!!"

Hotaru was with her classmates and friends, including Mikan, of course.

The fans club confronted Hotaru and they bullied her. Meanwhile, Ruka was coming…

"What do you need from me?" Hotaru said to the fans.

"We need Ruka!"

"Then go get him…if you can! I'm sure you can't get him…" 

"How come? How come we cannot get him? Answer!"

Ruka butt in.

"Cause we got each other."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**What!! Ruka and Hotaru got each other! Hehe…**

**That's your wish, HotaRuka fans out there…**

**Anyway, keep reading.**

**Thanks for everything!  
**

**Sorry for the errors!**

**Feel free to send me an email!**

**Kamsahamnida! o0o**


	8. My Fans Club

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is Chapter 8!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Keep reading!!**

**Arigatou!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 8**

_My Fans Club_

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Mikan said.

"Ru-ka…" Natsume added.

The fans of Ruka went away with a terrifying look on their faces.

"Ruka, is that true?" Natsume asked him.

"Uh, actually…"

Hotaru feel a little betrayed by Mikan so she said, "Yes, they're all true!"

"Hotaruu…" Mikan said.

"Come on Ruka, let's go!" Hotaru said as she grabbed Ruka's arms and dragged him along.

"Ho-ta-ru…" Ruka said.

Everyone was shocked with what Hotaru said.

Mikan tried to run after them but…

"Let them go…" Natsume said.

"I wonder what's going on…Hotaru didn't even say anything…Since the Christmas Eve incident, she didn't talk to me about anything…"

"Whatever…" 

"I guess we should leave them first."

"Hmn…"

"Hey Natsume, are doing anything today?" she said.

"Uh… no…"

"Let's go somewhere!"

"Hmn…"

Meanwhile Ruka and Hotaru were sitting at the bench by the tree.

"Hey, what did you just do?" he said.

"I did it for you…"

"What? You lied to everyone!"

"And so? Lying sometimes helps you…"

"What the…Do you think so?"

"Yes…"

"Uh… so that's the case… If you'll prevent me from telling Mikan my feelings for her, you can continue selling my pictures!"

"Got it. But you cannot do a thing anymore."

"But why?"

"Today's not Christmas anymore."

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

"I said that you should tell to Mikan on Christmas Day."

"I'm sorry"

"Well, anyway I sold you pictures already."

"Huh? You did? Good job Hotaru!!! Hotaruuuu!"

"So what are we gonna do with our deal?"

"I don't know…Can you stop selling them!!! Please!! Hotaru!!"

"No, I can't." 

"Why not? I'll be your slave again…"

"Oh really?"

"If I'll be your slave again today, will you stop selling them?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hotaruu!! I beg you please!"

Mikan and Natsume were walking. They happened to pass by Hotaru and Ruka who were sitting down on the bench.

"Hey Hotaru! Hi Ruka!" Mikan said.

"Hello guys!" Ruka said.

"What are you up to?" Natsume said.

"Uh… nothing…" Hotaru said.

"So you guys had a date huh! How sweet! So what did you do on your first date?" Mikan asked them.

"No we're not dating!" Ruka and Hotaru said monotonously.

"Huh? But you just said awhile ago that you were…" Mikan said confusingly.

"They're all lies!" Ruka said.

"Huh? I can't understand!" Mikan said.

"Well, actually we pretended to be dating!" Hotaru said.

Natsume said, "What for?"

"For the fans. They keep on following us when we were at Central Town so we did that to keep them away." Ruka said.

"Oh I see… So everything was a lie?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, what did you still do at Central Town?" Mikan asked.

Ruka said, "Well, We ate fluff puffs, watched a movie, went to the amusement park…"

"And I ate a lot of cakes" Hotaru said.

"And she even asked me to feed her! Hahaha" Ruka said.

"Shut up." Hotaru said as she patted Ruka's head.

"That's sweet! I wish I could have someone to feed me too! Oh my, I can't imagine!" Mikan said.

"I can feed you too, like I did with Hotaru!!" Ruka said.

"No, I don't think you can do that." Hotaru said to Ruka.

"Why not?" he said.

Hotaru pouted pointing to Natsume.

"Natsume?" Ruka said.

"Yes, Natsume should be the one doing that." Hotaru said.

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she looked to Natsume.

"Yeah, come on…let's go, the fans are coming." Hotaru said.

"Uhhh yeah…" Ruka said.

Hotaru and Ruka went away running. Mikan and Natsume were left at the scene. The fans were not just Ruka fans, but also Natsume fans…

"Natsume!! My love!! Natsume!" the fans shouted.

"Mikan!" Natsume said as he grabbed her hand and ran away too. The two hid at the bushes and then sat on the grass – Natsume's still holding her hand…

"Hey, my hand…!"

"Oh, uh…I'm sorry…" He released Mikan's hand.

"Hey, I was just wondering…Why do you have a lot of fans? Huh?" Mikan asked.

"Because I'm good-looking!" Natsume said.

"Ehem ehem…Good looking? Oh come on!!"

"Don't you think? I know you are one of my fans too!" he said.

"Hey! No, I'm not!"

"I know you are!"

"Hmmph…You shouldn't be the only one who has a fans club…I should also have one too!" 

"You? Haha, you don't even qualify…"

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Well…Hmmm…I wonder who will be the members of my fan club…"

"Hmn…" he said.

"Well I guess no one will join my club!!! No!!"

"I am." Natsume whispered.

"Huh? Did you just say anything?

"Uh, no…Nothing…"

"Ei, I heard something…what is it?"

"I said you're stupid."

"Well, thanks anyway. Idiot."

"Whatever."

"Natsume, do you care if you feed me too like what Ruka did to Hotaru?"

"Stupid."

"Why not? What's wrong with that?"

"That's very childish…Hmn"

"And so what?"

"Let's go, the fans are gone." he said.

"Ok then."

Meanwhile, Ruka and Hotaru were still followed by the fans.

"Stop this!" Ruka said.

"No, we can't stop! We're here to get you!"

"Go away! Aren't you tired of following me?"

"No, we're not! We still want you Ruka!!"

"No you can't! I said no!!!!"

Hotaru shot them with her Baka gun!

"I guess we can't get him as long as Hotaru's with him…Naaaa!!" the fans said.

"Now, they're gone."

"Thanks Hotaru! If not with you…I may be…"

Their classmates were passing by and said, "They're such a sweet couple!"

"Oh yeah! They're very compatible with each other!"

"We guess so…" Ruka and Hotaru said.

"Hey, are you still gonna sell my pictures?"

"I'm not sure."

"Please! No! Stop it Hotaru! Promise, I'll do anything!"

"Be my slave!"

"For how long?"

"Forever!"

"That's unfair!"

"You just said you'll do anything!"

"Well, that's really unfair!"

"I was just joking. Stupid."

"So you're joking too that you'll sell my pictures?" 

"No."

"Whaaaaaaat!"

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan were passing by.

"Hey guys!" Mikan said.

"Oh, Hi Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Hey, Natsume! Please help me…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hotaru is abusing me!! She wants me to be her slave!"

"Why? What for?"

"Because I'm asking her to stop selling my pictures."

"Well, your recent pictures were just sold out." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, why can't you just stop selling them?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm earning a lot. Your friend didn't do what he must in our deal."

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"To tell…"

"Hotaruuu!" Ruka said as he covered Hotaru's mouth.

"To tell what, huh?" Mikan said.

"I sense something in here…What is it?" Natsume said.

"I guess I'll better not ask any help from you guys…Let's go Hotaru!" Ruka dragged her away."

"Whatever…" Natsume said.

For days, Ruka was still begging for her to stop the selling of pictures. Hotaru was very annoyed because everyday, he is pleading her. She can't do anything but to stop selling them so…

"Ok. I'll stop selling your pictures…"

"Really? Yes!! I love you Hotaru!!! I'm so happy!"

"Don't be so happy!"

"Why not!?"

"You still have to be my slave, remember?"

"Uh… Ok…"

"And there's one more!"

"What is it?"

"Make sure you'll not let yourself be caught by me. If you didn't noticed me taking your pictures, I'll sell them again."

"Huh? What kind of condition is that Hotaru? ... Hmmmph…Fine!"

"Ok. From now on, be my slave again!"

"Sure, master…" Ruka said. "_Poor Ruka…You're so unlucky!_" he said to himself.

The students were gathered by Mr. Narumi. He said, "Because a few more days from now, it's New Year, some students suggested a New Year's dance. It will be an exciting party so I expect you to be there!"

"Alright! Another party! This is a great chance for me since I didn't attend the Christmas feast! Yey! Right, Natsume?" Mikan said.

Natsume just smiled at her. "Stupid girl."

Meanwhile, the preparations for the dance party were going on. Many people were busy decorating the venue and inviting the guests.

"Oh my goodness, this might be my happiest night in my entire life…" Mikan said.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wait for the next chapter. End of this story is coming soon. Watch out.**

**Thank you guys for reading my fanfic…**

**Please submit a review and tell me what you think of my fanfic…**

**This was the chapter which took me the longest time to write. It's almost 6 hours, I think.**

**I had a hard time of thinking what will happen to Hotaru and Ruka…**

**Well, anyway, thanks for taking your time reading this. I didn't expect this much.**

**Thanks again! Love ya all!**

**Feel free to message me anytime **


	9. You and Me

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This is Chapter 9!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry for the late update…classes had just opened last week so I didn't find time to update!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER 9**

_You and Me_

The day of the New Year's Day dance…

Everyone was busy preparing for the celebration. All of the students were so excited of what's going to happen at the dance, because it is the first time to have that kind of event in Alice Academy.

Mikan was getting ready for the night party. "I wonder who I am going to dance with?!"

Hotaru was preparing too. She was thinking of what she will do with Ruka who was annoying her even though they have already dealt of not letting Ruka being caught by her.

On the other hand, Ruka was excited too because he knows that it is Mikan's birthday on New Year's Day. He also wanted to tell her about his feelings for her.

Meanwhile, Natsume didn't care about the dance. He also didn't know about Mikan's birthday.

The party will not be held anywhere else, but in the academy. So there are no excuses if late or did not catch the bus!

Mikan was ready so she went to Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru!! What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Who are you gonna dance with later?"

"I don't know."

"It's my birthday tomorrow, did you remember?"

"Oh yes."

"So, do you have any gift for me?"

"No!"

"What kind of best friend are you!? Huh?!"

"Whatever. Is it not enough that I remembered your birthday?"

"Hmpph…!" Mikan said as she walked away and slammed her door.

On the other hand, Natsume and Ruka were talking with each other too…

"Hey, You're getting too close to Hotaru…Do you like her?"

"Uhm, actually…"

"So you like her huh!? Gotcha!"

"No, uhh…"

"Yeah, go on…Dance with her tonight…!"

"Huh? But…"

"Come on!"

"The truth is…"

"Whatever."

"So are you gonna dance with her?" Ruka said calmly to Natsume.

"With whom? I don't dance, you know!"

"With her…uhh…"

"Nonsense…So dance with Hotaru, ok?"

"Fine! Whatever."

"I'll be going…"

"Alright. See you later!"

Natsume left. Ruka went to Hotaru. (Ruka's complaining and protesting everyday!!)

"Hey! Hotaru!"

"I'm not Hotaru."

"Then who are you?"

"Who are you too?"

"Uhh…ahhh! I'm your slave! Haha! I forgot!"

"Ok, then who am I?"

"You're my master!" 

"Very good."

"So, what do you want me to do today?"

"I want…"

"You want what?"

"I want you to come with me at the party!"

"Why me, there's Mikan… I'm coming with Natsume!"

"Then I'll sell your pictures again."

"No! Hotaruu!!!" 

"I'm not Hotaru!!"

"I mean master!!"

"Then come with me tonight."

"Sure, master…"

Ruka said to himself, "Poor Ruka, why are you being abandoned!?"

"See you later slave!! Bye!"

"Ok, maaaassteerr."

Then she put away Ruka out of her room and slammed the door.

"Hey! Hotaru!!" Ruka knocked on the door…

"Who am I?"

"Master!?"

"What is it?"

"Who's coming with Mikan anyway?"

"I don't know. Probably…"

"Who's left? Natsume's the one."

"Whaaaaaat!"

"Yeah, Natsume!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!" Ruka went away…

"Hmn, I'm just making you jealous of them…hmn…" Hotaru said to herself.

A few minutes more, the party will start. Everyone was prepared and ready for the celebration. Mr. Narumi was arranging the surprise twist at the dance! 

Hotaru was in her room waiting for Ruka; because, for this night, he will be the slave of Hotaru! So he needs to pick up Hotaru and come together at the party.

Ruka was seen running in the direction of Hotaru's room. He arrived just in time.

"You're late for a matter of four seconds. I said be here at…"

"Why blame me?? Huh? Hmmph!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Yeah, we might be late."

Hotaru and Ruka went together straight ahead to the party.

On the other hand, Mikan was still brushing her hair, fixing her dress and tying her shoelaces.

Natsume was walking slowly to Ruka's room…

When Mikan was finished, she went out of her room. She happened to see all her classmates downstairs and ready to go. She went to Hotaru's room to see her and come with her.

"Hotaru!! Hotaru!! I'm here…Seems she's not…hmmm…"

Mikan went everywhere to find for Hotaru, but she can't find her.

Natsume knocked at Ruka's door but he's not there too. Natsume went everywhere too, but he cannot find him either.

Mikan was sad of not having Hotaru with her and she said, "Maybe I'm still the one who's in here…I guess I have to go to the party by myself…"

Natsume was walking and still finding for Ruka.

The two were on the same floor. They happened to meet at the stairs.

"Natsume."

"Mikan…"

"I thought everyone's there at the party…Why are you here?"

"I'm finding for Ruka."

"I'm finding for Hotaru!"

"Well, I guess they're both at the party."

"Hmm…maybe they went together."

"Yeah. We should go."

"Ok!" Mikan said.

Natsume and Mikan walked to the party together.

At the party, all the students were having fun with dances, drinks, desserts, and other booths.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sorry guys! Keep reading. lol**

**Be patient. I'm really busy with my studies, and I'm not home!**

**Please wait for the last chapter…**

**Thanks.**


	10. Two Perfect Couples

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is the last chapter…**

**Finally!!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10**

_**Two Perfect Couples**_

Mikan and Natsume walked to the party together…

The two were feeling uneasy with each other. No one dared to talk.

After some time, they finally talked.

"Mikan…"

"Natsume…"

"Uh…"

"I have something to tell you…" Natsume said.

"What is it?" Mikan said.

"Uhm…I can't tell it here…"

"Come on; don't be shy Natsume, tell me…what is it?"

"Uhm… I---"

"Hey guys!" Ruka said while he and Hotaru were walking towards Natsume and Mikan.

"Hi Hotaru! Hi Ruka!" Mikan said.

"Where were you? What are you two doing here?" Hotaru asked them.

"Actually, I was finding for you and Natsume's finding for Ruka." Mikan said.

"Then we saw each other at the hallway." Natsume added.

"Oh, I see." Ruka said feeling a little bothered.

"Come on, let's go inside." Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arm and walked away.

"Natsume, let's go." Mikan said.

"Uh, ok." Natsume answered.

The students of Alice Academy were partying loaded with cakes, drinks, games and souvenirs. The highlight of the celebration was the booths with varieties of fun stuff.

Mikan and Natsume followed Ruka and Hotaru at the table. They sat together at a round table – Mikan in between Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey Mikan, do you want to go there?" Ruka pointing at one of the booths.

"Uhm…Sure! Why not? I'm Mikan – and I'm ready for any adventure!" 

"Ok, let's go." Ruka grabbed her hand and ran towards the booth.

Natsume gave an emotionless look at Ruka.

Hotaru and Natsume were left at the table.

"What do you feel that they're having fun?" Hotaru asked Natsume.

"Huh? What?"

"Look at them"

"And why do I care?"

"Because you like my friend"

"Hmmph"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Come on Natsume! You're always lying with your emotions."

"So what? Do you have the right to control my emotions?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just helping you to be with Mikan."

"Be with Mikan? What are you talking about?"

"I made this set-up so you'll be with Mikan."

"What set-up?"

"Mikan and I were supposed to go to the party together. And so do you and Ruka. So I grabbed this opportunity to force Ruka to come with me…and…"

"Mikan will come with me…"

"Yeah right."

"And what're you doing? See that? Am I being with Mikan?" Natsume said with a mad face.

"Gotcha. You like Mikan a lot. You're being jealous."

"Hmmmph. Whatever."

At the booth, Mikan and Ruka played some games. And they received some candies and freebies. They got back to where Natsume and Hotaru were.

"I won!! I got some candies!" Mikan said.

"Believe it or not, I was the reason why Mikan got those candies!"

"Come on…Shut up Ruka!" Mikan said.

"Because Mikan was so stupid that she cannot fire a single bullet on to the balloon."

"Shut your mouth Ruka!!"

"Nyahahaha!!" Ruka said.

"Do you want some, Hotaru?"

"Oh yeah, sure." she answered.

"How about you Natsume?"

"Uh, no…thanks."

"Uhh, yeah…Natsume, what were you supposed to say to me a while ago?"

"Uh…that? Oh, nothing…"

"You do want to say something to me, aren't you? You were so serious."

"Hmmm."

"Maybe you have a joke to say but cannot say it? And you realized that it was not funny? Hahaha!!" Mikan said.

"No, not that."

"Guys, let's go there! I think it is fun over that booth!" Ruka said.

"Let's go." Hotaru said as she grabbed Ruka and walked towards the booth.

"Why are you always like that? You're being too much secretive!" Mikan said.

"Let's go."

At the booth, the game was one on one with each other, and whoever wins will get a prize.

"I like this! Do you want a game, Hotaru?"

"Me? What do you think of me?" 

"Why?" 

"Just ask Natsume. Whoever wins will win that big bear. And remember to give it to me if you ever win!"

"Huh? Am I not given any freedom for choosing whom will I give that bear to?"

"No, you're under my power."

"Oh yes…Master…"

Natsume and Mikan were walking to where Ruka and Hotaru were standing.

"Hey Natsume! Wanna play? Whoever wins will get that bear!" 

"Sure."

"It's unusual for you to play this silly game, but you agreed this time…"

"Whatever."

The two played and the girls were watching. Mikan and Hotaru were even laughing to see the boys do something like that.

Ruka was winning and at last…he won over Natsume.

"I won! Yeah!" Ruka shouted.

"Go Ruka!! You made it!" Mikan said.

The lady who was managing the booth gave Ruka the big bear.

"Here you go Hotaru!"

Hotaru caught the big bear.

Mikan said to herself, "Why did he give that bear to Hotaru? Are they going out? Is Ruka falling for Ruka?! What!?"

Mikan was a little jealous of the bear, because she wanted it badly. She felt a little sad for that moment.

Natsume noticed her and so…

"Let's play another game!"

"Huh? Are you sure? Natsume, is that you?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"Natsume's kinda different today…I wonder why…" Mikan said.

"It's because of…" Hotaru said.

"You know why? Tell me?!"

"Uhm…I can't say it."

"What is it?! It seems that everyone's having so many secrets…And no one dares to say them to me…"

"Because you're stupid."

"Shut up best friend!"

"Alright then."

Natsume was so determined to win; so he can get the bear too.

"I'll try to beat you." Natsume said to Ruka.

In the end, Natsume won.

The lady gave him the bear.

The two boys came back to the two girls…

"Nice game Natsume…" Ruka said.

"Thanks."

"Is that for me, Natsume?" Mikan pointing to the bear.

"Uh…What do you think?"

"It is!"

"No it's not for you…" Natsume said.

"Huh? So I guess I'll have to play the game and win by myself to have a bear huh?!"

"Hmmm."

They walked back to the table where they were seated.

Hotaru whispered to Natsume's ears …

"You don't have the courage to give that to Mikan … huh?"

"Hnnn."

"Let's just eat …I'm hungry now …"

"Alright …" they said.

Natsume, who was carrying the bear, was so troubled about Mikan and all he was thinking of was her …

They got some food and after they ate the desserts, Mr. Narumi announced something…

"New Year's coming! In a few moments we will unleash our surprise game for you! Have fun!"

"I wonder what will be the surprise…" Mikan said.

Natsume was still not on his true self…He was just staring at the bear…

After a few minutes, Mr. Narumi said…

"This will be the first time to happen in Alice Academy…We are having a New Year's Dance Date. But this will not be an ordinary dance…We wrote all the names of those who registered and we randomly picked who will be your partner for this night…"

"Oh, how cool is that…" Mikan said.

"So it is in random…" Ruka said.

**o0o0o0 Time Check: 11:50 pm 0o0o0o**

Mr. Narumi announced the pairings…

Everyone heard of their respective partners.

Mikan was waiting for her partner…but she remembered that she was late and that she was unable to register at the counter…

"Ms. Imai will be having Ruka Nogi!"

"Oh, what a coincidence…" Ruka said.

"Haha. Alright." Hotaru said to herself.

"So is everyone now has a partner?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"No!" Mikan shouted.

"Who has none?"

"Mikan…" they shouted.

"And Natsume too." Ruka added.

"Mikan and Natsume? Then they will be partners!" Mr. Narumi said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Mikan said.

Natsume just looked at her and to the bear…

"Did you hear that Natsume? I will be your partner today…"

"Uh. yeah."

The music played and the couples were dancing…

"Hey, Natsume, don't you wanna dance with me?"

"No. I don't dance."

"Hey! Come on…Just for now!" 

"I said I don't want to!" Natsume said to her.

Mikan felt a little angry with Natsume. She ran to the trees were she hid herself from the happy people…

Hotaru noticed that Mikan ran away. She knew that Natsume refused to dance with her.

"In a few minutes, it will be Mikan's birthday." Hotaru said to Natsume.

"Uhm…Really?"

"Yes. Go grant her wish."

**o0o0o0 Time Check 11:59 pm 0o0o0o**

Mikan sat down by the tree resting her back and watching the dancing couples.

Natsume walked to where Mikan ran to, carrying the bear. He sat down beside her and…

"Mikan."

"Hmm…Natsume…"

"Uhm… I…I…"

"What? Do you have something to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

Firecrackers blasted off and it's really New Year!

"Happy Birthday Mikan."

"Thanks. You know that it's my birthday today?"

"Uhm…yeah, only stupid people forget birthdays."

"But how did you know?"

"Forget it."

They watched the fireworks together while sitting down by the tree.

"Here you go…" Natsume said as he handed Mikan the big bear that he won from the game earlier.

"Huh?"

"This is for you…"

"But you told me it wasn't for me…"

"Hmmm…"

"Is the reason why you didn't tell me it was for me is that it is my birthday?"

"Uh. yeah."

"Because you forgot that it was my birthday, and you don't have any gift for me…So you asked Ruka for another game…Is that it?"

"Hmmm…"

"You prepared a birthday gift for me, but you still haven't given me any Christmas gift…Remember that I gave you a gift?"

"I already gave you…" 

"No, you haven't"

"Yes I did"

"You want me to give it to you again?"

"Where is it?" 

Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips.

"That was my gift…I love you Mikan."

"Well I…"

"Hnnn…"

"I love you too Natsume!"

They sat together by the tree watching the fireworks.

"Is that what were you saying when we get here at the party?"

"Uhm…yes." 

"Come on…Let's dance!"

Mikan grabbed Natsume and ran to the party…"

"No! I can't dance! Mikan!?!"

Natsume cannot do anything. The two danced. Ruka and Hotaru who saw the two were both surprised.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka said.

"Ruka!"

"What were you just doing…?"

"Dancing with Mikan…"

"Uhm…Are you falling for Mikan…?"

"Why, are you surprised?"

"No…I knew that from the start!"

"Well…How about Hotaru?"

"What do you think?"

And the two just laughed…

"Then we will be two perfect couples…"

**The End  
**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is the end**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for the very very late update.**

**Thanks again.**

**Kamsahamnida!)**


End file.
